Data are a valuable commodity, but access to valuable data may be difficult to manage. When data are sold to a consumer, the data may be used by the consumer over and over, or even combined with other data and resold without the control or knowledge of a data owner. This may be because the data comes into the possession of the consumer and may not be traceable or controllable after possession is transferred.
In such cases, the data owner may only be able to sell or monetize the data in a single transaction, but not be able to monetize the data for other use scenarios.